


The Stars Look Down

by california_112



Category: due South
Genre: Angst, Constable Kitts (OC), Friendship, Gen, Homesickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/california_112/pseuds/california_112
Summary: Ray shrugged and jogged down the corridor. Now that the action was over, the Mountie was clearly thinking about Diefenbaker again. The vet had told them that he would be released in just a couple of days, but it was clear that this was going to feel like a lifetime to Fraser, who could hardly take time out to see him at the hospital and was missing his near-constant presence.-or-Fraser's feeling low, and Ray endeavours to pick him up. But as the bad news keeps piling on, how will he manage?ABSOLUTELY 0% SPOILERS FOR ANYTHING
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	The Stars Look Down

Diefenbaker was in the hospital, and Ray needed a way to distract Fraser. It was only a minor illness, and the wolf had been admitted to be safe rather than sorry, but it was clear that the conspicuous absence was eating a hole in his friends heart, especially on top of a spell of low spirits. Ray was determined to do something about it.

The precinct's annual charity fundraiser quiz came with perfect timing, though knowing that his friend would be unlikely to want to attend such a social evening in his current lower mood, the detective needed a way to convince him. His plan was to enter a round of questions which Fraser might actually know the answers to, as 'Famous Baseball Players' wasn't likely to be his strong suit, but as he knew nothing much about hockey- or Canadian culture, for that matter- he asked around. The only thing this turned up was that a surprising amount of people in the precinct knew absolutely nothing about the Mountie other than the snatches of red Serge they saw darting near Vecchio's desk, so it had mostly been Ray and Elaine brainstorming the previous evening. In the end, he had managed to drag Fraser away from another wolf-less night alone in his apartment, and get him to the table with Detectives Huey and Gardino- the four of them made an unlikely and often fractious team.

Predictably, Fraser had endured much of the quiz night only answering the occasional 'hard' question, when they were about obscure general knowledge. Everyone knew stuff about science generally; not everyone knew the periodic table off by heart. But it was clear when Fraser noticed there were some questions aimed at him, even though they had tried to be subtle: particularly question nine, 'Name two Canadian states that cross the Arctic circle', probably couldn't be answered by the majority of those present.

"They aren't states, Ray, they're provinces." Fraser pointed out, neatly penning his answers on the quiz sheet. "Or, technically, territories."

"Don't tell me, tell Welsh," Ray replied casually, "he's the one reading the questions."

"Lieutenant Welsh-" His call was cut short as Ray pulled him back onto his chair, glaring as he sipped at the one beer he was allowed.

"Not really, Benny. I'll make sure he gets the memo."

"Thank you, Ray." The Mountie considered his answers again, serious as usual. "And there are only two of them, so saying 'name two' should really be 'name _both_ '-"

"The final question for this round, question ten." Lieutenant Welsh leaned into the microphone again, squinting at the piece of paper through the slight haze of cigarette smoke and intoxication. "Beetle- Bettle- Baytle-" He gave up on the pronunciation with a sigh. "Beetle-something and Rigel are the brightest stars in which constellation?"

Ray leaned over his sheet with a grin, scribbling the answer triumphantly.

"Oooh, I know this one, I know this one!" He smiled, satisfied that he'd got at least one question out of ten.

"You wrote this round, Vecchio." Detective Huey pointed out from across the table. "You should get the best score in the room."

"Oh, I tried not to look," Ray returned, "I just gave the inspiration. Elaine came up with the actual questions."

Detective Gardino entered the conversation as he returned from the bar. "Where is Elaine, anyway?"

"Working." Ray grunted. "You might've heard of the concept."

Before anything could kick off, Fraser stood up abruptly and collected their answer sheets for the round. Realising that he hadn't picked up his own yet, Ray looked over his friend's answers to see if he might learn anything, and noted a conspicuous absence.

"Hey Ben, you didn't answer the last question." He tapped the blank line.

"Oh. No, I didn't." It might have been Ray's imagination, but it seemed like Fraser stiffened a little.

"Well are you gonna? It'll give you ten out of ten for this round."

"I, uh- yes. Yes, I'll do that." But he added it to the pile without touching a pen, and hurried off to hand them in.

Ray rolled his eyes and finished his beer. Just the raffle, then the winners announcement, then some chow with Benny, then dropping him home, and _then_ …he could finally get into his own bed and sleep. In truth, he hadn't really wanted to come to the quiz night himself, as he was completely exhausted after a trying, week-long case, but the thought of a low-spirited Fraser alone in his apartment had changed his mind. His one permitted beer of the evening had relaxed him slightly, and it was the company that had made it worth it in the end. Not so much Huey and Gardino, but seeing Fraser enjoy himself on Elaine's questions and put Dief's woes to the back of his mind had made his night.

Nobody at the table won anything in the raffle, but their team came second overall, surprising many. As people started to file out, Ray grabbed Fraser's elbow and pulled him to the side, heading for the squad room.

"I just need to pick up something from my desk, I'll be back in a minute."

"I'll wait outside…" Fraser said absently, and was carried away by the throng of people.

Ray shrugged and jogged down the corridor. Now that the action was over, the Mountie was clearly thinking about Diefenbaker again. The vet had told them that he would be released in just a couple of days, but it was clear that this was going to feel like a lifetime to Fraser, who could hardly take time out to see him at the hospital and was missing his near-constant presence.

Fraser was waiting by the car when Ray joined him five minutes later, tucking some money into his pocket.

"From my stash," he said in response to his friend's questioning look, "I spent my last ten at the quiz. Where do you wanna eat?"

"I, uh…actually, Ray, I'm not feeling very hungry." Fraser glanced up at the brim of his hat distractedly.

Ray thought for a moment. "You wanna go see Dief?"

"The surgery will be closed at this time of night." Fraser shook himself, smiling apologetically. "I'm sorry, Ray, I'm just thinking."

"That much was clear." He waited another moment. "Do you just wanna go home?"

There was no answer for a minute as Fraser's eyes bored into the indeterminable distance. Then, he nodded once and got into the Riv, leaving Ray confused on the pavement. Deciding not to try to understand the strange Canadian behaviour, he got behind the wheel and set off into the traffic, putting the radio on low just to break the silence. Fraser would probably feel a bit better in the morning- he always did.

* * *

The phone on Ray's desk was already ringing when he arrived at the precinct the next day, and he dumped the files he had taken out before answering through a yawn.

"Yeah, Vecchio."

"Oh." There was a low male voice on the other end of the line. "I'm Doctor Marlow from Park's Veterinary Clinic, I was hoping to speak with Constable Fraser."

"I'm his answering service." Ray explained, sitting down heavily. "Is this about his wolf?"

"Yes."

The line went quiet after the single awkward word, but Ray's patience was running out. "Well? What, is he causing trouble? Do I need to pick him up or something?"

"No…I'd really rather give this news to Constable Fraser directly."

"Well he's not available right now, I'll pass it on." A chill swept through Ray. "Hey, is Diefenbaker alright?"

The vet decided not to beat about the bush. "I was calling to tell the Constable that Diefenbaker's illness is worse than I thought. I got his test results back this morning and saw it. It's not life-threatening, but he'll need to remain here for at least a week to let it run its course."

"Oh dear." Ray sighed, putting his head in his free hand. "At least a week."

"That's right. Like I said, it's not really too serious, but-"

"Can Fraser visit him?"

"Yes, that should be fine."

"Right. Thanks."

Ray hung up, and rubbed his face. How on earth was he going to break this to Fraser? Why couldn't the man give someone else's number- his own, for instance, if he ever decided to get a phone in his apartment. Now, on top of his stack of cases and other duties, he had to deliver news to his best friend that his treasured companion was going to have to stay away for another week. After a moment of indecision, he decided to get it over and done with as soon as possible.

'As soon as possible' turned out to be his lunch hour, as Lieutenant Welsh had been hounding him to complete a backlog of small-fry paperwork. Driving over to the consulate, where Fraser was due to come off guard duty at midday, he parked just down the road and watched his Mountie standing at attention outside the door, staring sightlessly across the street. Of course, as a professional, he looked as pristine as a statue on duty, but as the clocks struck twelve he slumped, and his face fell visibly. Ray got out of the Riv and just managed to intercept Fraser at the door.

"Benny, join me for lunch?" He said, plastering a happy smile on his face.

"Uh…I'm sorry, Ray, I…" He seemed at a loss for words.

They let someone pass between them going into the building, keeping eye contact. Over the last few days, Fraser's usually sparkling blue eyes seemed to have become flat and dull, and there were the beginnings of dark bags underneath. Now, his mouth was flat, no hint of a smile, and Ray's fell to copy it. Not knowing what to say next, he tipped his head to the Riv, and watched as Benny walked with him, seeming to be intrigued against his will. They both got in, but Ray didn't start the engine.

"Frase, I got a call from Doc Marlow, the vet." The Mountie's expression was so hard he could have been back on guard duty. "Dief's got to stay in a week longer, the tests say he's worse than we thought. It's not life-threatening, but he needs this thing to run its course under supervision. You can still visit whenever, though."

Fraser took an oddly long blink, then hung his head a little. Neither of them made a noise, only the traffic and city sounds filling the space, until Fraser spoke.

"Thank you for telling me, Ray." He opened the door, and had one foot out before Ray called to him.

"Hey, what about lunch?"

"I'm not hungry." Fraser slammed the door, then bent to look through the window. "Thank you kindly, Ray."

"But you gotta eat!"

Ray's call was unheeded as Fraser wandered off down the street away from the consulate. The detective was on the point of getting out and following him when he realised that Benny was clearly going through something to do with Diefenbaker, and probably wanted to be alone with him. Rolling his eyes at the stubbornness of his friend, Ray fired up the Riv and cruised away in the opposite direction, searching for lunch. Benny would come to him when he was ready, and not before.

* * *

That evening, Ray drove over to pick Fraser up from the consulate as usual. The traffic was heavier than it normally was at that time of night, but he was only a few minutes late, so he was surprised when Turnbull informed him that his friend had-

"Gone?" The detective raised his eyes at the Constable. "Gone where?"

"Home, I guess." Turnbull went back to his papers. "He just upped at the end of his shift and left, not a word to anyone."

Very unusual, Ray noted. Fraser usually greeted everyone he passed, holding doors and generally not shutting up. Occasionally, Ray had wished for silence, but right now it was just worrying.

"And he what, walked, ran, jumped on a passing taxi?"

Turnbull thought for a moment. "I think I saw he had a bus ticket."

"What route?"

"I couldn't really see it, but it was green. That's the only reason why I noticed, it contrasted with his uniform so much."

"Outta town." Ray sighed.

Park's Veterinary Clinic was on that route, he'd got stuck behind the busses driving there a few times. For a moment he considered following Fraser, but his behaviour that day hadn't exactly implied a desire for company. In the end, he thanked Turnbull, but was still confused. Benny was acting so out of character, and Ray was beginning to realise that it couldn't just be Diefenbaker's absence, he'd been through that before. No, something else was troubling Fraser, and he could see that he was going to have a long night mulling the situation over. But for his friend, alone in that flat- the night would be longer still.

* * *

When Fraser awoke the next morning, he was apathetic. The sounds of the city smothered him even where he lay, why should he have to go outside and let himself be attacked by them? He just wanted to stay here and not go anywhere, not do anything. He didn't even need to take Diefenbaker for a walk. He didn't have to do anything.

He rolled over, trying to get more comfortable on the cheap mattress, and the first thing he saw was his red serge uniform, abandoned on the back of a chair after his late return from visiting the vets. Glancing at the clock, it showed that he had fifteen minutes until he was due at the consulate.

It was an ingrained compulsion to do his duty which finally forced him out of bed, stumbling to the chair. Ray usually picked him up before this so they could get breakfast, but he must have been and gone- or maybe he'd never even been. Hardly even noticing the large creases in his tunic, the Mountie dressed methodically, other thoughts weighing heavily on his mind.

It was only when he heard the dull ceramic sound of himself putting down Dief's bowl of breakfast that he realised he'd been working on autopilot. He stared at it for a moment, the memory of Ray telling him that his companion wouldn't be back there for over a week resurfacing. But he didn't have the time- or the energy- to deal with it right now. Picking up his hat, he began a brisk walk to work.

"Constable, you're late." Inspector Thatcher greeted, pressing a file onto his hands. "I need these typed up in- well, now you've got twenty minutes."

"Yes, sir. I apologize for my lateness, I-"

"Just get those notes ready, the French ambassador is due at half past and I need to quote figures. And try not to have your back to him, your tunic is creased." With that, she disappeared into her office, slamming the door.

Turnbull glanced at his fellow constable quickly before returning to staring at his computer. Fraser closed himself in his office, shuffling the noes with a sigh. Typing, filing, guard duty…was this really all he was good for? Apparently so. Ray hadn't even come by to pick him up that morning, clearly too busy on a case of his own. When he'd visited Diefenbaker last night, the wolf had been lethargic from antibiotics, shying slightly from the unrecognised touch.

Picking away at the keys with an unusual lack of speed, Fraser only just managed to get the notes ready on time. Passing the French Ambassador in the doorway, he remembered the unsubtle reminder and kept his back pressed to the wood before backing out. Hearing the Inspector's voice tighten as she greeted Monsieur Rijou, he predicted gloomily that he was going to hear more about this.

He was right. A couple of hours later, Thatcher stormed into his office without knocking.

"What has gotten into you, Constable?" She opened, watching as he sprang to attention, "Late to work, late with my notes, uniform unkempt, and, as my computer informed me at the end of that meeting, completely missing from a liaison with the diplomatic board."

Fraser cringed. That meeting had been completely forgotten- he'd spent the morning in his office, pulling himself through paperwork and trying not to think of Diefenbaker. He had no excuse.

"Sorry, sir." He said politely. "It slipped my mind that-"

"Well let's hope that this won't slip your mind. Take over from Mason on guard duty at midday, you'll stand the afternoon watch." She left without another word, irritated by the uncharacteristic behaviour of her Deputy Liaison Officer.

Flinching as the door snapped shut, Fraser slumped. Now, he had guard duty in ten minutes, with no time to get lunch even if he wanted it- but luckily, he didn't. His mood had taken away his appetite. Checking his uniform and briefly trying to remove the major creases with little luck, he waited until Mason came in before replacing him. Taking up the pose, he settled his gaze on the same building it always settled on, analysing the bricks for the thousandth time.

If only he knew himself as well as he knew that view. If only he could explain himself as easily as he could explain those bricks, simple straight lines and a monochrome of maroon. He did want to tell someone how he felt, but Ray could never understand…and he didn't have anyone else. Dief wasn't much help in this matter, particularly when he wasn't there. Especially when he wasn't there.

Well, he had just under four hours left of his watch to stand. Hopefully, he would have worked out something to say by that point. Dutifully ignoring the pair of tourists hugging him for a photo opportunity, he started thinking.

* * *

As the bells began to toll four o'clock, Fraser let himself relax, startling the small child who had been staring up at him for the last ten minutes and making a variety of rude noises. Before the Mountie had a chance to apologise, the boy had run away. With a sigh, Fraser went inside, taking off his Stetson and rubbing the hat line it had left in his forehead.

"Headache?" Constable Kitts greeted his colleague sympathetically, "You should go home."

Fraser frowned, letting his hand fall away. "But Inspector Thatcher-"

"She left, didn't you notice?" He smirked. "I think she's having another meeting with the French Ambassador."

"Oh." The innuendo was lost. "She didn't need any more figures, did she?"

"I think her own was just fine."

"Her own?"

Kitts scoffed. "Go home, Fraser. You need a rest."

"Understood."

A minute later, after collecting his coat from his office, he strolled down the street towards his apartment. Not even four hours had been enough to come up with something to say to Ray, words which would convey exactly what he felt. He didn't seem to be able to put words to it, didn't know what it was called. He briefly considered going to see Dief, but decided against it, not up for the social interaction that the Park's Veterinary Clinic necessarily entailed. Not wanting to be alone in the apartment either, even though it was a degree quieter than the city, he wandered Chicago aimlessly, face almost softening to a smile as the sun set in a cloudless sky. The next moment, he was flinching as the streetlight above him flickered on, submerging him in a sickly yellow glow.

In that moment, he knew exactly what he had to say- but the next hurdle was how to say it. And when. Looking around to see exactly where he was, he set a course for his apartment, hoping to find a solution on the way.

* * *

It wasn't Turnbull behind the desk when Ray arrived at the consulate that evening, but the news this other constable gave him was just as annoying. The detective had made sure to arrive just before Fraser got off in order to catch him, but now this Kitts was telling him that Fraser had left right after his watch had ended at four, with a headache. Getting a little annoyed at the lack of communication, Ray returned to the Riv and pulled away sharply: he was going to his friend's flat and talking to him, he couldn't wait any longer. Benny was going to let out his woes, and Ray was going to help.

He hadn't been driving for long, just a couple of minutes, when his phone rang. Pulling over, he picked it up, unintentionally snappy.

"Vecchio, what."

"Ah, Mr Vecchio, it's Doctor Marlow again, from-"

"-Park's Veterinary Clinic." Ray sighed, hoping it wasn't any more bad news for him to deliver. "Fraser's not available again."

"Well, if I could ask you to give him a message again- it's good news. There was a mistake at the lab, and Diefenbaker's test results were mislabelled. He's perfectly alright now- Constable Fraser can collect him whenever he wants."

Ray grinned, for once thankful that he had taken the call rather than his friend as a plan formed in his head. "Could I pick him up instead? Fraser's kinda…" He thought of the best way to describe his friend's mood that he was about to lift. "…preoccupied."

"Of course, Mr Vecchio."

"I'll be there in ten."

Hanging up and throwing the device onto the passenger seat, he turned hastily among the heavy evening traffic, speeding towards the surgery. Boy, did he have a surprise for the Mountie. And this one might even crack a genuine smile in that alabaster expression he'd seen of late.

Collecting Dief was no trouble, though the wolf seemed confused as to why his master wasn't there as well. Paying the bill out of his own pocket, Ray shooed Dief into the back seat, and headed once more for Fraser's building. If, between phone calls, he ever made it there, he could now guarantee that his friend would be over the moon.

Somehow, in the fifteen minutes since he was last on the road, the traffic on the main routes had increased tenfold. Stopping at the third red light in as many minutes, Ray took a leaf out of Fraser's book and stared at the wolf in the rear-view mirror.

"Hey Dief, I gotta tell you something about Benny." The reply was a keening sound. "Something's up with him, and I don't know what, but I think it's got something to do with you not being there."

Diefenbaker barked, surprisingly loud in the enclosed space, and Ray pulled away again whilst putting up a hand in mock surrender. "No, it's not your fault, I didn't say that, did I? But I think you can help him." Dief's head appeared from between the seats, enough to be seen but not truly in his eyeline, and he received a hard stare. "He misses you, you great, deaf, junk-food eating…junkie." The head disappeared with a growl.

As Ray was rolling his eyes, his phone began ringing again, and he picked it up with some difficulty.

"Vecchio here."

"Detective, I…"

"Mrs Gamez?" The worry in the woman's voice made him pay attention immediately. "What's wrong?"

"It's Fraser, he…he is sad."

"Yeah, I noticed. I think he misses his wolf, but I'm bringing Dief back right now."

"No, I think…it is more than that." She paused. "He came in just now and didn't even say anything. He was in his room for two minutes, then he comes back without his hat and his belt and goes…"

"Where'd he go?" Ray pressed, the worry rubbing off.

"He went upstairs."

"Well, what's upstairs?" Worry or not, he was getting tired of playing cat-and-mouse.

"The roof."

It was lucky that Ray had turned down a fairly empty street, because the speed which the Riv suddenly increased up could have caused a serious traffic accident. Dief whimpered in the back seat, from Mrs Gamez's words or the abrupt jolt it wasn't clear.

"I'm on my way!" Ray called to the abandoned handset, screeching round a corner.

Benny on a roof. Well, it wasn't new- they'd both had to chase enough criminals to know that Fraser favoured anything he could climb to give him a shortcut or a better view- but coupled with the Mountie's recent mood, it didn't exactly bode well. Too many minutes later, Ray pulled up outside his friend's block and rushed in, Diefenbaker bounding out of the window after him. Skittering up the stairs, they met Mrs Gamez on the third landing.

"He still up there?"

"Yes. Is he…?"

"He'll be ok," Ray was already continuing as he called back, "he's just a bit out of it at the moment."

He slowed as he reached the door to the roof, waving a hand at Diefenbaker to get him to stay when he saw it was ajar. Stepping onto the gravel, he looked around hesitantly.

Fraser was in the middle, lying on his back, hands peacefully interlaced on his chest. Wide eyes reflected beads of the lights in the surrounding windows unblinkingly, and his lips were slightly parted. Ray jogged over and dropped to his knees.

"Benny, Ben, you ok?"

"No." Was the monosyllabic reply.

Ray looked Fraser up and down, not seeing anything out of place except he lacked his belt and Sam Browne. And, of course, his hat. "What's wrong?"

"I can't see Orion."

Realising what was going on with a startling suddenness, the detective exhaled deeply and flopped down beside his friend, copying his stance. How could he not have realised that this was the issue, between Dief and the quiz and the general sadness? Looking straight up, the issue was laid out above him, or rather not: the haze of light emanating from streetlamps and reflected on the sidewalks drowned out even the brightest stars.

"I can't see Orion, Ray." Fraser repeated, as though that was the cue line that would make the constellation appear.

"Yeah, there's way too much light pollution round here." Ray replied.

"It’s nothing like this in the Yukon, nothing at all," Fraser continued, "you could lay in the snow and there would be stars scattered as far as the eye can see. You can use them to navigate, at night, the constellations are very clear. At this time of year, there's Orion, Cassiopeia, Ursa Major…"

"That's the great bear, right?" The single science lesson on the stars in year six was paying off.

"Yes, Ray, though there's a bit more to it than that. Even though at this time of year it'll be very close to the horizon, you can still get a good idea of-"

"But _you_ wouldn't be lying in the snow, would you."

Fraser shifted his hands to pillow his head, surprised by the interruption. "Well, no…no, I wouldn't. Not unless I knew I was going to be able to warm up again. I did lie in the snow once, outside dad's cabin, to go stargazing, and by the time I got bored I'd sunk almost two feet into the drift. He had to-"

"Would a wolf keep you warm?"

There was a tense silence. "Yes, Ray."

"Just any wolf, or one that specifically likes _jelly donuts_!"

Ray had raised his voice on the last two words, mouthing them as clearly as possible, but it still took a moment for Dief to catch on. When he did, a drumming of paws was Fraser's only warning before he was pinned by his lupine friend, receiving excessive face licks from a rough tongue. He sat up as soon as he could, shocked.

"But I thought that…you told me that Doctor Marlow said…"

"The test results got mixed up and he's fine, I picked him up on my way over." Ray leaned on his elbows, grinning at the happiness on his friend's face- the first genuine emotion he'd seen for a week. "Mrs Gamez told me where you were."

"Thank you, Ray…I feel much better now."

"At least you can admit that you weren't your usual self." Ray acknowledged. "You're not completely better, though. You're still homesick."

Fraser stilled, his hand on Dief's back. "I knew there was a word for it."

"What, the feeling of being trapped somewhere you don't belong, locked in a cage, and there's no way out? Not having anything familiar, and everyone's happy, but you feel alone?"

Ray registered the look of surprise on the Mountie's face. "You understand?"

"'Course I do. I mean, it's the opposite to you, of course, but I understand. I _like_ having four walls to surround me."

They sat in the silence of the shared moment. At least he wouldn't have to articulate it fully, Fraser realised, stroking Diefenbaker absently. He was returned to the present as Ray stood up, brushing at his coat.

"Oh man, roof dust, this is never gonna come off. Oh, what's that?" He attempted to look at a stain on his elbow. "Oh, gross, geez. I am never laying down up here again."

The Mountie's uniform was impeccable as ever, though his hands flexed hesitantly in front of him as they expected to hold his Stetson. He looked slightly embarrassed, though Ray tactfully ignored it, instead shepherding his friend and his wolf down the stairs ahead of him. Just before closing the door, he scanned the roof one more time, eyes drawn upwards. Like a bolt from that velvety blue, he had an idea, and hurried to catch up.

Fraser was taking off his tunic when Ray pushed open the door, but quickly turned away from the intrusion.

"Uh, Ray, I'm trying to change…"

"Well put this on." Fraser caught his red shirt without even looking round, and twisted his neck to stare at his friend confusedly.

"What for?"

"I wanna show you something. Meet you downstairs in ten."

* * *

He was wearing that silly hat even with his jeans and leather jacket, reminding Ray of the words that had really got him worried.

_"…comes back without his hat and…"_

Mrs Gamez's voice echoed around his head, cut off by the clunk of the car door closing. Diefenbaker was settling himself in the back seat as Fraser strapped himself in, placing the Stetson on the dashboard.

"What's going on, Ray, has something come up on a case?" There was no reply as the detective sailed off into the late-night traffic. "Ray?"

"Like I said, I've got something I want you to see."

"What kind of thing?"

"Do you never stop asking questions?"

They settled onto the interstate, heading west.

"Where are we going, Ray?"

"You'll see." He would really _see_.

It was after they turned off into a smaller road that Fraser realised what his friend was doing. Away from the city, away from the lights and the noise and closeness, but not too far out that there weren't four walls for anyone who needed them. And as he peered out the window, stars blossomed in the sky wherever he looked as his eyes adjusted to the deeper darkness, not as many as in the far north, but more than enough to quench his current thirst. They stopped at the edge of a large pond, staring across and up. Orion had appeared now, along with Cassiopeia and-

"Hey, isn't that the big bear or whatever?"

"Yes, Ray, Ursa Major. If you look just to the west, you'll see Ursa-"

"Which way's west?"

"Left, Ray."

"So that little dipper thing is ursa the sequel."

"Ursa minor, the little bear. Legend has it that…"

_"And as they look up at the stars,_

_the stars look down on them."_

**Author's Note:**

> this was meant to be short. ah well
> 
> Someday, I'll write something happy for this fandom...today is not that day, though there are some more things in the works :'). All feedback is appreciated! :D
> 
> Minor non-plot-relevant edits done when I learned my geography :)


End file.
